


17 Years of Freedom.

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Incest, It is mentioned between other characters, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is 17, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: In a world were omegas must have a legal alpha there is only one loophole, children. If an omega has a child and is not mated, they effectively own themselves till their youngest child comes of age. If that child is an alpha, they take over legal ownership, if not, the omega is owned by their last alpha guardian or the government.Tony Stark is 24, he has been owned legally by Obadiah Stane since he was 17, but he knows Stane is tired of owning him legally without mating with him, so he gets pregnant. 9 months later Peter Stark is born, he is an alpha. Tony loves his son more than life itself and is determined to raise an alpha who truly respects omegas. But, as his son grows into an adult, things start to get complicated for them both.





	1. From -8 months to 14 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



> Warning: This Chapter is mostly fluff about them being Father and Son, if you aren't fully invested in the incest, then this story is not for you :)  
> It also contains a scene where bad guys strap Tony to a bench in order to rape him, this does not come to pass, but it is threatened explicitly within the text

Tony stares into the mirror, hands cupping the swell of his 6 months pregnant belly. 

 

Tony never pictured himself getting pregnant or being a father. He thought he’d stay free and untethered forever, but that was an unrealistic dream. Obadiah was getting tired of being his legal alpha and getting none of the benefits. He knew if he waited much longer then he’d either end up on his knot or sold to another alpha. He couldn’t have that. He sighs and rubs his swollen stomach as he feels the flutter of the baby kicking.    
  
The little baby inside, the little baby boy, the little baby alpha, gets him 17 years of freedom until the alpha child comes of age. Tony will be a good Dad, he is determined to be. He will raise a son who will be strong and smart and confident, but also sweet and good and kind. An alpha who loves his father and would never give him away, and who is happy to legally own him but will someday find his own romantic and sexual partner.

 

\---   
  
Tony is panting, eyes squeezed shut, heart racing as the nurse says,    
“Here’s your little boy.”    
  
Tony’s eyes snap open and he takes the bundle eagerly. He looks down into the little face and his heart fills with love as the brown eyes open. The baby already has hair and Tony brushes a hand over the fine brown curls.    
“Does he have a name yet?” the nurse asks. Tony smiles down at him.   
“Peter, Peter Stark,” he murmurs.   
  


\---   
Tony learns to work and rock a baby, invent and breastfeed, warm a bottle during an international meeting. The only thing he doesn’t have to learn is running on less than four hours sleep. He already has plenty of practice.    
  
His little Peter is almost always with him. He is the sweetest little angel of a baby, always smiling. He hardly cries, mainly when Tony puts him down. The only other person he will let hold him is, to Tony’s surprise, his alpha assistant Pepper, though Peter still cries if it’s more than around 20 minutes.   
  
Tony’s world revolves around Peter, the best decision he ever made.   
\---   
Peter loves his Dad. He’s the best person in the world! Peter meets a lot of people, even if he is only 4, and he knows for sure. Adults don’t seem to think so, a lot of them at least. He remembers a few days ago when one of them said something to him before asking Peter,    
_ “You looking forward to owning him?” _ _   
_ __   
Peter didn’t understand, but the man’s growling voice made him cry. Dad had scooped him up and comforted him and later, when Peter asked, explained.    
  


_ “I’m an omega, baby. I have to have an alpha,” he explains, stroking Peter’s hair. _ _   
_ _ “But you don’t!” Peter points out. Tony smiles. _ _   
_ __ “No I don’t because when you have children, you don’t have to,” he continues.

 

_ Peter smiles. _ _   
_ _ “That’s good. Most alphas seem mean,” he states. Tony laughs and kisses his head.  _ _   
_ _ “One day when you’re older, 17, you’ll be my legal alpha. Legally I’ll belong to you,” he says softly. Peter looks into his Dad’s eyes. He looks scared…  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Peter surges forward and hugs him.  _ _   
_ _ “I’ll be the best alpha, promise!” he vows. For a second there is nothing, then he is hugged tightly.  _ _   
_ __ “I know you will be,” Tony says softly.  

 

Now his Dad is playing house with him. He’s playing the omega, of course, and Peter is the alpha.   
“Fly safe my little pilot,” his Dad says, kissing his cheek. Peter kisses his other cheek.   
“Don’t blow anything up in the lab, Omega,” he says, looking at him sternly. His Dad laughs and strokes his cheek. He’d been surprised when Peter insisted he play himself, an omega who is a great inventor. Peter doesn’t know why he would be. He wants to stay and be with his Dad forever, so of course he’d still be working in the lab when Peter is his alpha, just like now!   
“Well if you say so, I won’t,” he murmurs. Peter laughs.   
“I do,” he says, puffing up his chest. Tony laughs, reaching out and tickling him.   
  
__

Peter is five years and two months when his Daddy kisses his forehead and promises that he’ll be back in two days. He doesn’t come back. Peter cries when Pep tells him. He can’t stop for hours. She cries too. Pepper looks after him, and Uncle Obadiah does too sometimes. But Peter misses Daddy.    
  
Pepper tells him that they don’t know where his Daddy is, that bad men found him, and that maybe Daddy might not come back, that he’s dead. Peter cries when she says that you don’t get to see people who are dead again. Pepper cries too.    
  
\---

Peter is five years and five months when Pepper tells him that his Daddy is alive, that he’s hurt but has been found and is coming home soon!    
  
Soon after, Daddy calls him. He’s tired and his voice cracks, but it’s Daddy. Peter cries and Daddy does too.    
_ “I’ll be home soon, Baby,”  _ he promises.   
  
The two days feel like years. He gets to hear his Daddy’s voice once in all that time. Pepper tells him Daddy is sleeping all his hurts off.    
  
Then he and Pepper are standing on a runway in front of a plane. The hatch lowers and Peter breaks free of Pepper’s hold on his hand.   
“Daddy!” he yells, sprinting up the ramp to Uncle Rhodey who is holding Daddy’s arm.    
  
Daddy’s eyes fill with tears and he is on his knees, catching the small body.   
“Daddy!” he sobs into his neck, nuzzling desperately, wanting to smell him again. His Daddy holds him with one hand.    
“Pete, I’ve got you,” Daddy sobs. He is pressing kisses to Peter’s hair. Peter presses closer and Tony gasps.    
“Careful there, Peter. Your Dad’s got a broken arm, so you’ve gotta be careful not to touch it,” Rhodey cautions. Peter pulls back and sees the sling. His Dad pulls him against his other side and hugs him tightly, his face buried in Peter’s neck.   
“I missed you, Daddy,” Peter sobs, little fists scrunching in his coat.    
“I missed you too, Pete, so much. I fought so hard to come home to you, baby,” he promises, “I love you so much.”   
“I love you!” Peter sobs back. Dad kisses his hair.    
“Let’s go sit in the car, bud. I can’t carry you, just hold your hand, is that okay?” he asks. Peter nods, sniffing.    
  
Uncle Rhodey helps Tony up and then Tony takes Peter’s hand. They slowly walk down the ramp where Dad waves some men away.    
“Tears for your long lost Boss?” he asks Pepper.    
“Tears of joy. I hate job hunting,” she jokes softly.   
  
They go get burgers and ice cream and fries. Then, as always, Peter accompanies his Daddy to talk to all the noisy adults. They all sit on the floor, Peter snuggled up to his side. He isn’t really listening, but Daddy says something and suddenly they are all shouting.    
  
\---

Daddy glows now. Peter lies awake, cuddled up against his chest, and feels comforted by the glow. Daddy says it’s keeping him alive, that it’s an arc reactor. Peter is so happy his Daddy is smart enough to invent that and come back to him. He traces the shape around it ‘cause Daddy said not to touch it.    
“Thank you for keeping Daddy alive,” he whispers.   
\---   
  
Daddy is inventing again, and Peter is sitting opposite making a motor. Peter is so happy Daddy is back, and he’s so happy he spends almost every moment with him. Peter watches as his Daddy puts his arm in a device. The device closes around it.    
“What is it?” Peter asks curiously.   
“A modified thruster,” his Dad answers, flexing his fingers in it. His head suddenly snaps to Peter.    
“Baby, can you do something for me?” he asks. Peter nods, he is good at being helpful. Daddy needs help with small screws or parts sometimes and he always does a good job.   
“If anyone asks what Daddy is working on, just tell them the arc reactor, okay? Don’t mention anything else, not even to your uncles or aunt, okay?” he asks. Peter tilts his head to the side, then nods seriously.    
“I won’t, Daddy.”

\---

Daddy is Iron Man and Peter has never loved him so much. He’s so strong and smart and he’s the best! Everyone now says he’s a hero, which is dumb, ‘cause he has always been Peter’s hero.   
  
He won’t let Peter go for a flight in the armour or build his own, but he does let Peter help him maintain it and says maybe when he’s older he can have his own suit. That makes Peter so happy.   
  
\---

Peter’s six on his first day of school. He is very excited, he’s finally a big boy! He is going to a special school for gifted children so Daddy says he won’t be bored. He is so excited that he skips with Daddy into the large playground. Dad laughs at his excitement. Some adults call something out and Dad looks over.    
“That’s your class, class 1a,” he tells him, smiling. “You see the lady?” Peter nods. “That’s your teacher. Now, be a good boy for me, okay?”    
“Of course, Daddy!” he exclaims. Tony ruffles his hair.   
“That’s my boy! Now go make friends!” he tells him. Peter nods and sets off towards his teacher and classmates. With every step he feels worse and worse, and when he is half way he turns back. Daddy waves and Peter lets out a sob.    
  
In seconds, his Dad is there scooping him up.    
“Shhh, Pete. It’s okay,” he murmurs, kissing his hair and bouncing him on his hip a little. Peter hates being apart from Daddy since the bad men took him. He buries his face against Daddy’s neck. Dad cups his cheek.    
“Baby, I will be right here to pick you up, and I promise, if I have to do anything but a normal work day, I’ll call you,” he promises. After a minute or two, Peter calms down. Tony puts him down and rubs their noses together.    
“Now, you ready to be my brave boy?” he asks. Peter nods determinedly. Tony laughs and kisses his cheek again.    
“See you soon.”   
“See you later, Daddy!” he calls as he runs off waving.    
\---   
  
Tony smiles as he sees Peter enter the line of children.    
“You shouldn’t do that,” a voice says. He turns and sees a mother standing nearby.   
“Excuse me?”   
“He’s an alpha child. If you baby him like that, he’ll turn out worthless as an alpha,” she says haughtily. Tony cannot believe his ears. His eyes flash.   
“You can tell me how to parent when the world ends,” he snaps. She suddenly seems to recognise him.    
“You’re Tony Stark!” she exclaims.    
“Yes I am. Peter has separation anxiety because he thought I was dead for three months! So you can shut your mouth,” he snaps. She stares wide-eyed.    
“But if he doesn’t grow out of it-”   
“Maybe he’ll become a sensitive alpha who understands his emotions and can give and receive physical contact easily, heaven forbid,” Tony snaps before striding out of the playground.    
  
That afternoon he’s early, not wanting Peter to think even for a minute he has been abandoned. A woman comes up to him. She’s an omega and she smiles at him.    
“I heard what you said to Claire this morning. I have been waiting for someone with more guts than me to stand up to her,” she jokes. “I’m Maria Leeds,” she says, offering him her hand. Tony laughs and shakes her hand.    
“It’s good to see someone agreed,” he says, shrugging.    
  
The bell rings and children stream out of the school. All of Tony’s attention is taken up searching for Peter in the crowd. When he finds him, he grins and waves. Peter waves back and gets the teacher’s permission to go. He waits for a black haired boy and together they run across the playground.    
“Daddy!” Peter yells.    
  
Tony scoops him up and throws him in the air. Peter laughs and hugs him tight when caught.    
“Daddy! Daddy! I had so much fun! I did so many things and I made a friend, his name is Ned!” he exclaims. He points and Tony looks over and sees the boy Peter waited for being held by Maria.   
“That’s great, baby. I just met his Mother, what a cool coincidence!” he exclaims, smiling. 

 

Tony loves hearing his son talk about his day, so happy it went well.   
  
\---

Peter is 8 when Tony’s heart almost bursts from happiness. It’s his birthday, and Peter gives him a neatly wrapped box, so so so excited. He’s jumping from one foot to the other, so Tony tugs him down next to him on the couch were he vibrates instead. He unwraps and opens the box and sees an Iron Man arm inside.    
“What’s this, Pete?” he asks, a little confused.    
“Put it on, put it on, put it on!” he exclaims. Tony looks up and Rhodey gives him a nod, so Tony taps in the usual place and it opens. He slips it on.   
“Stand up, stand up!” Peter demands, pulling him up. Tony does as he’s told and stands. “Arm out!” Peter demands and Tony does as he says. “Jarvis, shield protocol activate!” he shouts.    
From the armour, a shield snaps out and forms in a matter of seconds and locks in place.    
“Daddy, do you like it? I designed and built it, and then Uncle Rhodey tested it for me! I can show you the footage. It’s meant for when you know a large explosion is coming that you can’t dodge. It should survive three really big explosions! Do you like it?” Peter gushes.    
  
Tony feels his heart throb and he pulls Peter into a tight hug.    
“I love it baby, and I am so proud, your first full invention. Daddy couldn’t be more proud,” he says, choked up.   
  
\--

Peter is 12 when he visits an Oscorp lab with his Dad for a meeting to discuss a possible joint business venture. Peter goes because he wants to see their labs and spend time with Dad. But the adults get bogged down discussing ethical concerns and contract details and Peter feels bored to death. Everyone is so distracted he is able to easily slip away from the group. He’s bored and he wanders through the lab, away from the grown-ups into a different room. In the laboratory he enters, a big spider has escaped its enclosure, unbeknownst to Peter. Peter is exploring the room when suddenly a very large, hairy, terrifying spider jumps on him. Peter screams as it bites him. Dad hears and comes running. He saves Peter like always and kills the spider. Dad cuddles and scents him even though he’s probably too big to be treated like that. 

Peter doesn’t care. He hates spiders.   
\----   
  
It’s two days later when Tony finds Peter attached to the ceiling, stuck. Tony shouts in shock causing Peter to retract his grip by accident and fall with a yell.   
  
Tony gets a lot more heart attacks from his little boy after this.   
  


\---   
  
After the bite, everything feels dialed to 11. Most of the time it’s cool and fun, but sometimes everything is too much. During those periods only one thing feels good: laying against his Dad’s chest wrapped in a soft blanket with noise cancelling headphones on and breathing in his scent.   
  
His Dad never makes fun of him for needing it. He is the perfect omega for Peter. Peter can’t imagine ever meeting another omega as perfect as Tony.   
  
\---   
  
When Tony’s armour is disabled and he is taken, Peter is 14 and he isn’t going to wait around for the Avengers. They’re standing around discussing strategies and how not to piss the government off. Peter couldn’t give two shits about that. Peter won’t wait in fear again, and he won’t let his Dad die. He grabs the suit he’d been building and web fluid and goes to rescue him.   
  
The rescue mission goes well, except for him almost killing two people when he finds them trying to strap Dad down to a breeding bench.    
  
\---   
  
Tony is fighting for his life. He can’t let them strap him down. If they do, then it’s all over. But they have already got one arm and one leg restrained. Suddenly, there’s a cry of pain and then another. He turns and sees someone in a red and blue suit knocking the men out and saving him.    
“Don’t touch my Dad!” he roars.    
  
“Peter?” Tony whispers. “What are you doing here?” he gasps. Peter tears off the mask and runs over, unstrapping his wrist and his ankle.    
“I’m here to save you. We’ve got to go, now!” he tells him. Tony clambers off the bench and some desperate emotion rises up in him. He hugs Peter tight.    
“Alpha,” he gasps, fingers scrunching in the material of the suit. Then Peter is hugging him back.    
“It’s okay, Omega. We’re going home, okay?” he murmurs.   
  
Tony is so relieved that he doesn't lecture Peter till later. He is so overwhelmed it only occurs to him when they are in Tony’s bed, Peter already asleep, that it was the first time he has ever called Peter Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has been updated with minor changes and better grammar.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Character implying another could have been raped.  
> Violence towards Sex workers, possible non-consent (Main characters not involved).

Tony wakes the morning after his rescue to find 5 missed calls and ten text messages, all from Hill and Fury. The messages make it clear that Fury is pissed that Peter intervened and that they went back to the tower instead of straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be debriefed. Tony looks at Peter, curled against his chest, still dead asleep. He kisses his hair gently and lays in bed till voices drift into the room.    
  
“Of course, Phil, I’ll get them. Just wait here,” Tony hears Pepper’s voice. Tony’s arms tighten around Peter involuntarily at the mention of the agent being in their home. He doesn’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. near Peter. He’d taken significant measures to stop them finding out he’d been bitten and gained powers. Up till now, Peter has been content to train with Tony and build a suit to fit his powers, but Tony knew he’d want to use them for more soon…

Pepper opens the door and smiles softly at the scene.   
“Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you and Pete for the debriefing,” she tells him. Tony groans. He can feel Peter starting to stir.    
“Come on, Bud, time to wake up and come to work with Daddy,” he jokes. Peter lets out a soft groan and presses closer to Tony’s chest.    
“Five more minutes” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep. Tony laughs and rolls him onto his back.    
“Sorry kid, if you want to be a hero, you have to get used to the part of the job where you get shouted at for doing the right thing,” he tells him.    
  
Peter groans.   
“You’ll be with me?” he asks, eyes fluttering open. Tony strokes his cheek.    
“Wouldn’t let them separate us, kid,” he reassures. Peter leans into his hand and smiles sleepily.

\---

An hour later, they’re sitting in a meeting room at S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter and Tony, being forced to wait in uncomfortable chairs, have pushed them closer together so they can lean against each other. Peter keeps scent marking Tony. It makes Tony’s heart ache. Peter must have been so worried.   
“You think I have time for a nap?” Peter asks, yawning.    
  
At that instant, the door opens.   
“No, you don’t, Spider-Boy,” Nick Fury exclaims. Peter seems unintimidated. He simply looks at the man and says,    
“You know, I think you were right about waiting to be a hero, Dad. ‘Boy’ really doesn’t have the same ring to it as ‘man,’ does it?” he asks. Tony grins, extremely proud of his son.   
“Boy is a little patronising,” he agrees. Fury does not appreciate the joke. He strides across the room and puts his hands on the table.   
“You did something incredibly dangerous, Pup. This is no laughing matter!” he snaps. Peter’s nose crinkles at the word, a word used only by parents for their own children unless it’s being used as an insult to talk down to someone else’s child.   
“And you were all just standing around! At least I did something. In fact, I did a lot of somethings,” he points out. Tony chest warms at how confident Peter is against this full-grown alpha. 

Fury growls. The warm feeling disappears and in a second Tony is standing, hands on the table as he growls at Fury, right in his face.   
“You don’t fucking growl at Peter,” he spits out. “If you do, then you can forget this whole debrief, clear?” The two stare each other down.    
“In case you’re forgetting,  _ Director _ , I tracked down the location my Dad was being kept hours if not days before S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to. I called and gave you the coordinates in time for S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrive 30 minutes after I did. As much as you want to act like I’m an idiot, I thought about this before I did it, and I am not going to apologise,” Peter says, voice confident, though it wavers a bit on the last word. Fury pulls back and glares at Peter.   
“It was reckless and dangerous, and you could have ruined the whole operation if you’d been caught,” he snaps. Peter rolls his eyes.    
“But I didn’t, did I?” he points out.    
  
“How exactly did you do it, Pete?” Tony asks, sitting back and sliding his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “You didn’t get a chance to tell me yesterday, and despite already seeing the footage that I sent to S.H.I.E.L.D., they’ll want the details in your own words” he points out. Peter smiles proudly at Tony.   
“I tracked you by following the unique trace of the arc reactor,” he says. Tony raises an eyebrow, impressed. “That took a few hours to get right, and then I used my override code to activate four Iron Man suits,” he explains. “I arrived at the coordinates with just the mark 13, then had my drone do a flyover to get a basic scan of the building. I went in through the vents since basically no one else would have been able to get into them. The vents had sheer drops with nowhere to attach a line to lower yourself down. I listened in from the vents, found out where you were being held, got into the room you were in, and beat the shit out of the two fucking asshole rapists. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived due to my tip, with backup from the two other suits. Then the mark 12 and 13 came to pick us up, we helped S.H.I.E.L.D. clear the building a little, and then we flew back to the tower,” Peter finishes. 

Fury looked unimpressed.    
“If you had been caught, you would have tipped them off, and then you, SI tech, and your  _ Omega _ would have all been taken,” he snaps. Peter flinches.    
“Yes, well done, you do understand failure,” he snaps back, “But if my Dad had waited for you, he would have been  _ raped _ !” Peter exclaims, a growl creeping into his tone. Fury steps forward again.    
“He knew the risks of fighting and getting  _ caught _ as an  _ omega _ !” he growls. Peter’s sensitive ears ring with the loud growl and he sways, but he won’t back down.    
  
Tony stands, ready to hit Fury for talking about him like that and growling at Peter again.    
  
“Stop!” 

Their heads all snap to the door. It’s Steve. He’s glaring fiercely at Fury.    
“I can’t believe you just implied that, Fury, and watch your damn tone with Pete, he’s only a kid!” he snaps as he strides towards them. “I think this meeting is over. Come on, guys,” he says. Tony grabs Peter’s arm and pulls him out of the room as Peter continues to glare at Fury until he’s out of sight. Steve leads them through the base in silence to a rec room where the rest of the Avengers are. 

Before Tony can speak and defend Peter, Steve is turning and hugging Peter.    
“Well done,” the Captain says. Peter blinks and hugs him back.   
“T-thank you,” he stutters, surprised. Steve pulls back enough to look him in the eye, hands still on his shoulders.   
“We may technically work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but we aren’t that conformist,” he pauses. “I think we can admit that, before yesterday, we might not have listened to you if you came to us with a plan since we still see you as a little kid sometimes. But next time, tell us your plan and we can go together without their approval, okay kid?” he asks quietly. 

Peter’s eyes fill with tears and he nods.   
“O-okay,” he stutters.   
“You were very brave to do what you did, and I am so grateful that you were smart about it and that you saved Tony,” he says, voice quiet.   
“We watched the footage, Pete. Your upper hook needs some practice. We’ll have to spar together,” Natasha tells him, smiling. Peter looks shocked.    
“I, I’d like that Nat. I normally only spar with my Dad and Rhodey.”   
“You need to practise your aim,” Clint states. “We can practise with your stun darts,” he says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Peter is lifted up from behind.    
“You are a warrior, Pete, and so on Asgard a man!” Thor exclaims as he hugs him back into his chest. Peter laughs.    
“Then put me down!” he exclaims.    
“I am a superior warrior. I get to hug you,” Thor tells him smugly. Peter laughs and Thor puts him down after a few more seconds. Bruce comes closer.   
“You’ll have to show me how you tracked Tony down so fast, Peter,” he tells him, smiling. 

Tony watches them all, a warm feeling in his chest, and thinks that this is what it’s like to have a large family. 

\---   
After the kidnapping incident, Peter finds himself becoming more protective and possessive of his Dad. This, however, is not an entirely new feeling for him. Peter was 12 when he first smelled alpha cum on his Dad. The stink of sex and alpha clinging to his skin made his nose scrunch up and the first protective alpha instincts rise in his chest.  His Dad assumed that the possessive hug was because Peter smelled another alpha on him. Not because, despite the shower Tony took to wash away the smell of sex, Peter’s enhanced nose can still smell the other alpha’s claim. At the time, Peter wasn’t sure what the smell was exactly, just knowing in his chest that it was in some way another alpha’s mark on  _ his  _ Dad. Peter remembers holding his Dad tight and wanting to keep him away from anyone who’d put that kind of mark on him ever again.

Now Peter is 15 and he controls himself better, understanding that his Dad is entitled to enjoy his freedom while Peter is maturing into a proper alpha. But then Peter starts smelling the same alpha over and over, and only him, for two months, and he starts to get worried. He needs to do something, now. He primes his innocent puppy eyes and pout that he knows his Dad can’t resist and one night during dinner he casually says,    
“Are you serious about this alpha?”

Tony chokes on his food for a few seconds.

“Which alpha?” he asks, looking guilty.    
“The one you smell of whenever you come back from ‘business dinners.’ I’m not stupid Dad, god,” he says, rolling his eyes. Tony laughs and rubs his neck.    
“Sorry, Buddy, I should have told the truth. We are pretty serious,” he admits. Peter looks at his Dad with wide puppy eyes.   
“I thought you wanted  _ me _ to be your Alpha and look after you,” he says, making his voice sound soft and hurt. Tony’s face contorts in pain at seeing Peter upset and he reaches for his hand and squeezes it.   
“I, I am sorry, baby. I just met someone and they’re pretty nice and I like them a lot. I didn’t plan it,” he explains softly. Peter hums and then pouts.   
“I get to meet them! I don’t care if I’m not your guardian Alpha yet, I want to keep you safe!” he demands. Tony laughs and squeezes his hand again.    
“Okay, Bud, it’s about time anyway,” he agrees. Peter smiles. Step one of the plan is a go.   
\----   
Peter hates the dinner. 

Sitting and eating dinner with some businessman named Carl Werewood and having to watch him touch his Dad all over like he owns him feels like torture. Carl’s hand is always around Dad’s waist, on his thigh, holding his hand, or on his lower back. It takes a lot not to break his hand when he sees the man squeeze his Omega’s ass when he thinks Peter isn’t looking. What’s worse is the scent of slight arousal coming from his Dad at the action.

And aside from all of that, disregarding his jealousy over this strange alpha, his spider-sense tells him the man is dangerous. Before, he was jealous, but now he’s worried too.   
  
Peter is the perfect son, polite and intelligent, and Carl seems impressed with him. Alphas are often very protective so it isn’t strange when Peter asks lots of questions and even makes Tony sit in the back of the car with him on the way back from dinner.    
  
“I was worried that might go badly, with you full with hormones and all, but I forgot it’s you, Pete. I don’t know why I was worried,” Dad says, kissing his cheek when they are back home. Peter’s chest swells with the praise.    
“I wanted to make a good impression for you, Dad,” he says. Tony smiles fondly.    
“You did great, thanks,” he says, eyes full of love. “What did you think of him?”   
“He seemed nice, smart, rich. He seemed to like you a lot,” Peter suddenly looks at his feet and pauses. “It, it might be nothing, but...” he trails off. Tony tilts his chin up.   
“But?” he asks, frowning.    
“He triggered my spider-sense. He felt like danger. Maybe it’s nothing, but... be careful okay?” he says softly.    
  
Tony hugs him.    
“I know that your sense can be pretty serious, so I promise to be careful, okay?” he murmurs. Peter hugs back tightly.    
“Love you, Dad.”   
“Love you too, kid.”   
  
\----

Now Peter’s got a name, a face, and a scent. He’s ready to start phase two. He is sure there’s something wrong which, while concerning for his Dad, is convenient for him because if there is, he doesn’t have to compete against the alpha in the same way. He had been planning to stalk Carl to find out his flaws and attempt to expose them, but if there is something really wrong, this won’t be needed.   
  
The next date they are going on is a few days later. In a show of protectiveness that he is sure Tony finds cute, he asks where he is going and when he will be back. Tony tells him and promises to stay safe. 

Peter first has to negotiate with Karen.   
“Here’s the deal: either you don’t share my location with Friday, or I leave my watch, phone and suit home and risk getting hurt with no backup.” Karen is silent.    
“Locking baby monitor protocol for three hours,” she finally responds. Peter grins.   
“Great.”   
  
He goes to the restaurant and waits outside on the rooftop in his stealth suit. A little while later, Tony and Carl leave the restaurant. They kiss, far too passionately for Peter’s liking. He doesn’t like the man’s wandering hands. 

He follows Carl’s taxi. This is day one of surveillance and he expects to simply find out where he lives, but instead Carl takes the taxi to a BDSM dungeon. This is an immediate red flag. He and Tony are exclusive. Peter already knows Carl is probably cheating, but there’s a chance Tony could forgive that. He needs to know what the man goes there to do.    
  
The suit changes to its normal colours and he strides in, going up to the counter where the beta hostess stares at him in shock.   
“I need information for an investigation I’m working on. How much?” Peter asks, getting straight to business. The woman blinks a few times.    
“Depends what it is.”   
“I want to talk to the person who served a man who has been here before and is here now, and I want to know how many times he has visited,” Peter explains. “I’ll pay you and the person who served them.” The woman looks him up and down.    
“$500 for what I can give you, but I won’t negotiate for them,” she answers. Peter draws out his wallet and counts out ten $50 bills. He offers half of it.   
“Other half after you give me the information,” he demands. She takes it.    
“Name.”   
“Carl Werewood,” he answers. Her face turns grim.    
“At least 4 times a month for the last 5 months or so,” she tells him. He nods.    
“Can I talk to anyone who served him?” he asks. She checks her computer screen then nods.    
“Yeah, one of the boys is free right now. Come through here so you don’t run into him,” she tells him, guiding him into a room. It’s half BDSM dungeon, half bedroom.    
“I don’t have anyone for 40 minutes, I’m on break-” the man stops when he sees Peter. “Spider-Man,” he whispers. Peter gives the woman her other $250.    
“He just wants to ask some questions. He pays well,” she tells him. The man nods, looking at Peter with wide eyes.    
“What do you need, Sir?” he asks.    
“I need to know what Carl Werewood pays for here,” Peter says. The boy’s face turns pale. Whatever it is must be bad to provoke such a reaction. The man swallows.    
“He shouldn’t be allowed here, but he pays the mistress too well,” he whispers. It is bad.    
“What does he do?” Peter repeats in a gentler tone. The omega twists his hands together.    
“He picks the omegas who are older like me and have some muscle and brown hair, and then…” he trails off, shaking. “He beats us half to death, then has sex with us, and then beats us again till he’s satisfied. It, it takes hours for him to be done. I was in the hospital for a week,” he whispers.    
  
Peter feels disgusted.   
“I‘m very sorry for what has happened to you,” he says softly. He takes out the other $500 and presses it into the omega’s hand and then gets out some more.   
“Give the other $500 to whoever he’s with now, for me. Could you do that?” he asks. The omega nods, wiping his eyes. Peter nods.    
“Thank you,” he says, starting to leave.    
“There is something e-else,” the man says suddenly. Peter turns back.   
“Yes?”   
“He, he calls us Tony,” he whispers. 

Peter barely restrains a growl.    
“Thank you for telling me. If I can, I will ensure that he never touches you again,” he promises before striding out.

\---

He gets back to the tower just as Tony calls him.   
“Hey,” he calls. Tony turns, hand falling from his ear. Peter pulls his mask off.   
“I’m glad you’re here, but why wouldn’t Karen tell Friday your location?” he asks worriedly, striding towards him. Peter looks at the floor.    
“I bribed her not to because I was doing something you’d disapprove of,” he says quietly. Tony cups his face in his hands.    
“Baby, what were you doing?” he asks quietly. Peter surges forward and hugs Tony tightly.    
“I was worried, Daddy, so I followed Carl after the date. I just felt like something bad was going to happen,” he says, voice shaking, face buried in Tony’s neck.   
“Peter, that is a violation of his privacy. I am angry about that and we will be discussing it, but are you satisfied that he is fine now?” Tony asks sounding upset and angry but not too much due to Peter’s tears. Peter pulls back.    
“Something did happen, Dad,” he whispers as he cries. Tony’s face morphs into concern.    
“What? Is he okay?!” he demands. Peter nods, still crying.    
“Karen, play, play from when I arrived at the place C-Carl stopped,” he orders. A screen flickers to life and Tony lets go of him and steps away to stare at it as he watches Carl enter the club.    
“Th-that doesn’t mean he’s cheating. He might just have business there,” Tony says, but Peter can hear the worry.   
“Keep playing, Karen,” he whispers. He steps closer to his Dad, and when the man he questioned starts talking, he watches Tony’s face transform into betrayal and then horror, especially at the last line.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Peter whispers because he is. He thought maybe the guy was involved in under the table dealings or crime or wanted Tony for his money, but not this. Tony is shaking.    
“He, he hurt all those men to, to maintain a facade, to stay calm around me so I trusted him, and, and then when I couldn’t leave, he would have…” Tony trails off. Peter reaches forward and touches his shoulder.   
“Omega?” he whispers. Tony needs his Alpha, not his son, right now. Tony looks at him so scared, shaking and almost crying. “It’s going to be okay. You’re safe. Come here,” he coaxes.    
  
Tony steps closer and Peter pulls him into his arms.    
“I’ve got you,” Peter promises. “It isn’t your fault, any of it. It’s going to be okay, Omega,” he promises. Tony lets out a sob, then another, and another. Peter holds him in the kitchen, and then in bed.   
  
The next day, Tony confronts Carl, and Peter is there for support as Tony shouts at the alpha. The man denies it and denies it, and when Tony steps back to leave saying he doesn’t care to be lied to anymore, he grabs Tony’s wrist, his eyes full of anger, and raises a hand.    
  
Peter surges forward and grabs his wrist and throat.    
“You let go of my Dad right now or you will regret it,” he growls. Carl gasps for breath and Peter squeezes. He lets go. Tony spits on him.    
  
Tony keeps it together till they get back to the car. Peter holds him as his Dad cries. Later, when they’re eating ice cream, snuggled up on Tony’s bed, he whispers,   
“I don’t deserve such a good son.”   
  
Peter strokes his hair.    
“I love you. I want you to be safe and happy, Dad. I’ll always be here for you,” he promises, lacing their fingers together. Tony presses closer.    
“Love you too, Pete.” 

\---

Peter tells Aunt Nat the basics of what happened. She assures him that the man will get his comeuppance in the future with flames in her eyes. 

\---

Tony doesn’t come home smelling of another alpha’s cum for 9 months after Carl. Peter feels bad because Tony now seems to have lost trust in himself, and his Dad is nothing if not wonderful and smart. But now if he has anything more than a passing interest in an alpha, they very quickly meet Peter so he can check them out with his spider-sense. 

First is Sarah. He has a bad feeling about her. She is caught attempting to steal the plans for the Iron Man suit.

Second is Harry. He is involved in black market dealings. 

And finally, when he is 16 years and 5 months, there is Charles. He is a gold digger, mixing in high society circles in order to marry and social climb. Peter observes him on the date and he seems genuinely charmed by Tony. But in the end, Peter decides he can’t trust Charles with something as precious as his Dad’s heart. Tony is used to social climbers after so many years so he mostly shrugs off the evidence until Peter cups Tony’s face in his hands and looks into his eyes.    
“Dad, you deserve someone who would love you even if you were dirt poor. You deserve so much better than Charles.” Tony’s eyes fill with tears and he looks away quickly, blinking them back.    
“O-okay,” he whispers. A few days later, he breaks it off.

Peter feels bad about Tony’s loss of confidence and tries to rebuild it when they work together in the lab and when they train in the gym together, but him being wary of alphas in a romantic sense isn’t something Peter tries to dispel. It’s still 7 months till Tony is his Omega. He doesn’t want someone to take him away before that.

\----

Tony sometimes wakes up in cold sweats thinking about what could have happened if Peter hadn’t warned him. It reassures Tony to have Peter come and meet alphas he has been on more than two dates with, telling them he wants them to get along when really Peter is protecting him.    
  
Not even his Alpha yet and protecting him. 

It reassures Tony. Peter is protecting him from all these alphas. He clearly doesn’t intend to just sell him off to the highest bidder. But perhaps even his sweet, wonderful son has a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise be to my absolutely wonderful beta, @tangodoodles, who has made this story 100000% better. Thank you so much, you are the best! ily <3


	3. Chapter 3

Peter is 16 years and 6 months when he, as always, is Tony’s plus one to a charity ball. He looks so handsome in his new blue suit. Tony thinks it’s a wonder he doesn’t have to fight omegas off by the dozen. Tony is locked into a conversation with the charity’s director when, over her shoulder, he sees Norman Osborn walking over to Peter. Tony excuses himself, worried that Osborn is about to start something with Peter. But he seems to be just talking, like the man is trying to get into his son’s good graces. Why on earth would he… Tony feels a wave of panic in his chest. Peter is nearing 17. There is a very good reason for that slimy asshole to suck up to him. Tony can’t bear the thought.    
“Friday, activate baby monitor audio from Peter’s watch,” he orders.    
“Yes, Sir,” she responds.

The feed comes through his earpiece loud and clear a second later.   
"So, you're almost 17, Peter," Osborn says.   
"Yes, Sir," Peter responds politely.   
"I'm sure you are excited to be an adult," the man continues with the same greasy smile.   
"Very much so," Peter responds.   
"I was wondering if you had plans for your Omega, and if we could talk about them now?" the man asks cooly. Peter waves a hand for him to continue as he sips his orange juice. Tony feels like he can’t breathe. Surely Peter wouldn’t discuss him with Osborn. Surely not?   
"I was wondering if you had an omega price in mind?” the man asks, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.   
"No," Peter responds calmly. Tony can’t believe this is happening.   
"Then allow me to make an offer, $500 million," Osborn says, smiling generously. Tony's heart stops. That is insanely high. Peter would be almost crazy not to accept it. He feels himself start to slip into a panic attack.    
"Sorry, I should have been more clear. I don't have an omega price in mind because he is not for sale," Peter’s voice is sharp and clear. Tony blinks at the words.   
"Come on, kid, don't be an idiot. I could even maybe do 600," Osborn coaxes, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.   
"He's not for sale,” Peter repeats, shrugging the hand off.   
"700, and you're killing me," Osborn exclaims.   
  
Peter steps forward, his eyes flash, and Tony can't breathe again with the fear that the final amount was enough to make him reconsider.    
"I don't know what you've heard about me, Mr. Osborn, but I would not sell my Omega to you, even if I was dirt poor and you offered a billion. I won't ever sell him to a man like you. Now leave," he spits out. Osborn blinks, shocked.    
“You’ll regret speaking like that to me, boy,” he hisses.    
“And you’ll regret it if you ever so much as breathe on my father,” he growls. Osborn retreats hastily.

Tony feels like crying. Peter was offered quite possibly the highest omega price ever and he turned it down. Before anyone can see, he hurries into a bathroom, going into a stall and pressing a hand over his mouth as tears run down his face.

\---

Tony mentions it later when they’re in the back of the car on the way home. He, he has to, he can’t not.   
"Oh, I saw you talking to Osborn. What did he want?" Tony asks casually as he lounges back against his seat.    
"He wanted to try and get in first with his offer of an omega price," Peter says just as casually, like it isn't a big deal.    
"Oh," Tony says like he's shocked. In a way he still is. Peter is instantly leaning over and cupping Tony’s cheek in his hand.    
"Don't worry, I didn't say yes. I haven't to anyone," he promises, voice soft and firm. He is reassured, but then... anyone? What does he mean by that?   
"Anyone?" Tony asks, his heart rate picking up.    
"Yeah, people have been doing it since I was like 13," Peter admits. He looks a little guilty. "It's pretty disgusting, that's why I never told you," Peter explains. “Didn’t want you to have to deal with it,” he murmurs gently.

Tony is dying inside. His mouth is so dry and he swallows to wet it.    
"So you haven't agreed... to anything?" he manages. Peter strokes his cheek, looking at Tony so lovingly he melts into his palm a little.   
"Of course not, Dad," he murmurs.    
"People must have offered you a lot. You aren't tempted?" Tony questions because he has to know. Peter looks at him with this soft, fond look.    
"Oh, Dad, no one would ever offer me enough to sell you. You're far too precious to me."   
  
The words make Tony shiver with their slightly possessive undertone.    
"Everyone has their price," he responds. Peter laughs softly.   
"Not you, Omega. You're priceless to me."

Tony melts into the hand cupping his cheek. How could he not? Peter slides across the seat, getting close so they can scent each other like they always do. It is so reassuring and calming for both of them, but with every day, Peter’s scent deepens, becoming richer, as he blooms as an alpha. Smelling him after the possessive words almost makes Tony shiver again.

Peter pulls back.    
"I'll never let anyone unworthy touch you, Omega. I promise," he murmurs. The words should reassure him, but there’s a glint in Peter's eyes that make his gut twist. What does that look mean?   
  


\------   
  


Peter lies in bed and thinks of the vulnerable look in Tony’s eyes. His poor, lovely Omega. He’d never, never, never give him to anyone else. Well, if Tony asked him to, he’d let him go, but only after trying to show him that he’d be a better Alpha. He couldn’t deal with his Dad hating him if he stopped him from being with someone he loved.

He’s going to be 17 in 6 months, and then Dad will be his Omega. Peter can’t help the curl of arousal in his stomach. It isn't uncommon for young alphas to make advances on their unmated omega parents as soon as puberty hits.  Peter can get a little touchy feely sometimes, but he's never tried to force himself on his Dad. He sometimes touches his chest, but of course if his Dad asked him to, he’d stop at once. After all, he doesn’t want to have teenage ‘fun’ with his Dad, he wants his Dad to _ want him  _ to be his Alpha, forever.

He knows that his Dad values his freedom more than anything else, that committing himself to anyone in that way would be an idea that is hard to process, even if he wants the person in question. In fact, Peter thinks just being ‘owned’ again like he was before Peter’s birth will be incredibly stressful for his beloved father. His Dad has to be eased into the idea of their relationship. Peter can’t just ask him, he would freak out. So Peter has to find a way to first get his Dad to see him as a sexual being. Peter knows how to achieve that and perhaps make his Dad a little jealous, too. He knows just the omega to help him. Tom.    
  
Tom is incredibly smart. He’s in all of Peter’s AP classes, and often he and Tom compete to earn the highest grade in class. They’re friends and sit together in most classes, but their friend groups differ greatly, so they generally don’t hang out outside of class. Tom, being both a nerd and an omega, spends most of his time with a group deemed unpopular by the high school’s social hierarchy. There are a few bullies who regularly harass him, telling him that he isn’t a ‘proper’ omega and that no alpha will want him. Peter often scares them off, but it never works for long. However, if he was to date an alpha, that could shut them up, especially if it was one of the most desirable but unavailable alphas in the school…

The next day, as their AP chemistry class ends, Peter asks to talk to Tom. Tom smiles and nods, but he looks a little confused. Peter leads him to a deserted corner of the courtyard.    
“I need your help with something,” he tells Tom, giving him a small smile. Tom smiles up at him.   
“Surely not with homework?” he teases. Peter laughs.    
“No, I... well it’s kind of a complicated issue, but I want to make someone jealous and I was wondering if you’d help?” he asks cautiously. Tom blinks and then laughs nervously.    
“I think you’d be much better off with another omega if you want to make someone jealous, Peter.” Peter shakes his head.    
“Nope. The person I’m trying to make jealous is a lot like you, so you are perfect for this,” he assures him. Tom looks at Peter like he doesn’t believe a word of it. He looks a little upset.    
“This isn’t a joke or a prank or something is it, Peter?” he asks quietly. Peter wanted to avoid this because he knows how people have treated Tom before.   
“Of course not, I… ,” he pauses and steps close, checking they’re alone and then whispers, “I want to make my Dad jealous.” Tom’s eyes widen in surprise and he looks at Peter in disbelief. “Please help me. I need him to see me as an alpha, not a kid,” he explains.    
  
Tom is speechless for almost 30 seconds but he finally manages to speak.   
“B-but how could I make Tony Stark jealous?” Peter gives him a smile.    
“You’ve got similar eyes, and you’re extremely smart and charming,” he compliments. Tom flushes.    
“I, I am not, especially compared to Tony Stark!” he exclaims. “I’m just me!” Peter laughs.   
“Dad would never believe that it was genuine if I brought home an omega unless they were like you,” he assures him.   
“Like me?”   
“Yeah, cute, incredibly smart, funny,” he compliments. Tom looks unsure. “I was thinking maybe we could make it work for both of us?” he suggests. “You help me make my Dad jealous and we ‘date’ for a few months. We could hang out outside of school, and call them dates as far as everyone else knows. But we'd just have fun you know, promise,” Peter smiles. “I thought if you were seen dating the most eligible alpha in the school, people might back off.”   
  
Tom bites his lip.    
“Can I think about it?” he asks. Peter nods and smiles.    
“Of course, just text me when you know?” Tom nods.    
“Okay, I’ll see you later.”   
  
That evening, he gets a simple text from Tom.    
‘Yes’.   
  
Over the next few months, he takes Tom out on several ‘dates’: for ice cream, a picnic in the park, and to see a movie. Tom shyly asks on the second date if they should practise kissing in case Peter wants to do it in front of Tony. They sit in the sun on the picnic blanket and Peter kisses him for the first time. It’s nice but there are no sparks and they both laugh before kissing again.

Peter treats Tom as a friend, encouraging the omega to talk about his interests and discussing the best colleges for Tom’s favourite subject, computer science. He encourages him to apply for his dream college, even though it’s across the country. At school, Peter meets Tom at his locker every morning and sits with him at lunch every other day. Overall it’s fun, and Tom is clearly enjoying himself too. They laugh a lot about all the omegas at school who are now jealous of Tom.    
“It isn’t really me they’re competing against,” Tom will whisper to him, and Peter will grin back.

\---

Peter is 16 years and 8 months when Tony takes him to a water park for a four day weekend away together. It’s bright and sunny and Peter is, as always, excited to be at a water park with his Dad. Tony loves how sweet and innocent he still is, even with everything that’s happened. 

They check into the hotel and then head into the park, splitting up to change in the separate alpha and omega locker rooms. Tony walks out of the changing rooms in his trunks and the swimming shirt he begrudgingly wears in light of the park’s ridiculous double standard dress code which requires male omegas to cover their chests. He sees Peter standing by the poolside. He’s shirtless, trunks slung low on his hips, and he’s already surrounded by three omegas, two girls and one guy, all clearly flirting with him.

Tony stops suddenly at the sight and someone bumps into his back, swearing at him. He steps to the side and watches as Peter’s cheeks flush and he flirts back with the omegas.    
  
Tony’s heart suddenly throbs. He almost wants to be angry. This is  _ his _ time with Peter! But he can’t blame the other omegas, how could he? Peter is stunningly handsome. Especially in this moment, standing in the sun. His eyes are the most magical shade, his hair is just the cute side of messy, and he has such a handsome smile. That doesn’t even take into account all of his muscles or the bulge that almost makes Tony wish Peter’s trunks were tight so he could get a proper look.

Tony almost wants to just leave Peter to it as one of the girls points to a slide, gesturing excitedly and batting her lashes. He doesn’t want to have to hear this up close...   
  
Peter rubs his neck and laughs, and the omegas look disappointed. Did he reject the girl’s offer? Peter looks up, eyes scanning the crowd, and Tony starts walking so as not to be caught staring.   
Peter’s eyes find him and he grins at Tony so broadly and waves enthusiastically. Tony feels his heart skip several beats and he continues walking over, smiling at his son.    
  
Peter steps away from the other omegas to hug Tony and kiss his cheek.   
“I was starting to think you’d gotten lost, Dad,” he teases.    
“Watch the cheek, kid,” he responds. He still half expects Peter to ask to go with the omegas when he turns back to face them.    
“Maybe I’ll see you around,” he says, polite but short, before his attention is back on Tony, eager and grinning and holding his hand, tugging him towards a two person ride they can go on together.

Tony looks at Peter, at the smile that’s just for him, and wonders, how long until he smiles at another omega like that? How much time does Tony have left being the most important Omega in Peter’s life?

Tony suddenly feels so inadequate next to his beautiful, handsome son. Peter doesn’t have a ‘perfect’ alpha build, not quite tall enough or broad enough to fit the mould, but his abs make up for it to any omegas with working brains. Then there is Tony, too tall, too broad, with muscles instead of curves and metal in his chest, the opposite of what an omega should be.  
  
Here is Peter in shorts that frame his hips perfectly and would make any omega die to know what’s under them. Then here is Tony, wearing a similar style of loose shorts as his son and a swimming shirt, unlike the beautiful male omega from earlier who was wearing tight bikini bottoms and a tight shirt with cut outs all over it.

Tony suddenly feels self-conscious and almost contracts in on himself, but there’s a sharp tug on his hand and he notices Peter smiling at him expectantly. 

“Hey, earth to Dad!” he says jokingly.    
“Sorry, bud, I was off somewhere else,” Tony apologises. Peter rolls his eyes playfully.    
“Stop working in your head and get on the raft with me,” he orders. Tony laughs and nods.   
  
Peter sits on the back of the raft and Tony realises he has to sit between his legs. He does, of course, he just doesn’t sit flush to Peter’s front. But Peter’s arms wrap around his waist and tug them together, back to chest, the top of his ass snug against Peter’s cock.   
“Hold on tight,” the ride operator says and pushes them off.   
  
Tony barely registers the slide itself. He’s instead concentrating on Peter’s arms around his waist, his cock against Tony’s ass, and his breath against his ear. He still laughs along with Peter, but he feels like he’s on fire the whole ride and the splash of cold water at the end that drenches them is a relief against his hole that has already started throbbing.

Peter laughs and Tony laughs too before standing and helping Peter up. He smiles at Tony like he's Peter's world. How much longer? How much longer does he get to own that look? Then Peter is tugging on his hand.    
"Come on, let’s go on that next, Dad!" he says, grinning and pointing at another slide.   
'Stop being an idiot,' he thinks. 'Stop worrying about how long you'll have it. Be in the moment and savour each time he looks at you like that.’

It isn't the only time omegas flirt with Peter that day, but each time he chooses Tony as soon as he arrives.

“You know, kid, I don't mind if you hang out with people your own age for a couple of hours," he tells him during breakfast on Saturday. Peter looks surprised and then a little disappointed.   
"Oh, do you want a break?"   
"No, I guess I just don't want to cramp your style, kiddo," he says, shrugging. Peter laughs, eyes shining.    
"One, that was hilarious, two, I'm here ‘cause I wanna spend time with you, and three, you never cramp my style, Dad," Peter tells him, voice fond. Tony hugs him tightly and kisses his hair. 

“Well aren’t I the luckiest Dad in the world,” he teases.

\---

After breakfast, they go back up to the hotel room to change. Tony grabs his swimming trunks from where they’d been drying only to see that the elastic in the waistband is now loose. It’s clearly too old and has given up. He groans.    
“Pete?” he calls. Peter walks out of the bathroom, changed into his trunks already.    
“Yeah, Dad?” he asks, smiling.   
“The elastic in my trunks is gone, so I’m going to go to the shop and grab another pair. Meet you poolside?” he suggests. Peter smiles and kisses his cheek.    
“Sure.”   
  
Ten minutes later, Tony has decided that God is real and that he is a sick motherfucker. The shop is sold out of a lot of styles. It has no loose styles for omegas. He could get some trunks from the alpha section, but they never fit right and are normally made out of harsher fabrics that omegas try to avoid. He grabs some tight, rather short swimming trunks and a new, tight shirt as his baggy one would look ridiculous with the tighter trunks. He buys them and goes to change. He looks at himself in the mirror, twisting around to see all of himself. He looks at how he’s toned and hard in all the places an omega should traditionally be curvy and soft. The tight shirt shows how he has basically no waist. He has to admit that his ass looks as good as always, but it doesn’t really make up for everything else…

He takes a deep breath. He’s Tony fucking Stark. He’s so good looking that alphas trip over themselves to drool over him.  And he doesn’t need to worry about what Peter will say. It’s his body and Peter respects that.    
\---

After 30 minutes, Peter’s Stark watch vibrates telling him Tony is looking for him. He’s scanning the crowd when he suddenly hears some whistles. He turns and sees his Dad.    
  
Fuck.

Tony is wearing tight red and black swimwear. From this angle, Peter can see how the short, tight trunks cup his ass. Fuck, it’s so round. He can also see part of the cut out on the back of the tight shirt. It shows off his muscles well. As always, he’s wearing sunglasses. He looks hot as hell and the whistles were from several young, clearly unmated alphas.   
  


Peter suddenly feels possessiveness rear its head. He doesn’t want them anywhere near his Omega. He waves and Tony sees him, heading over and slipping into the water with Peter.   
“Hey.” Peter can’t help but lick his lips.    
“That’s a bit different than the usual,” he states. Tony shrugs, trying to stay casual.   
“They were sold out of everything else.”    
“It looks good,” Peter says, voice low. Tony’s cheeks flush a little and Peter feels victorious. Tony ignored the other alphas but he flushes for Peter.   
“Thanks, Pete. Now, what are we doing first?” he asks.    
  
They go on several rides and slides before deciding to wind down on the lazy river before lunch. They’re standing in the short line, chatting about a project, when the group of 5 alphas standing in front notice them. The alphas are all unmated and in their mid-30s. One of them nudges another and points to Tony, the other calls out,    
“Hey, Omega, looking good.”   
  
Tony looks the group up and down cooly before ignoring them and continuing to talk to Peter.   
“Baby, that swimsuit looks fantastic on you but it would look even better on our hotel room floor,” another calls. Tony ignores them.    
“Don’t be like that, Omega, we can show you a good time. All five of us could show you the best night of your life,” one says as he leers. Peter feels anger start to build.   
“Turn around and show us your ass, Omega. I bet it is so fucking round. Probably hiding a desperate, wet hole.” Peter’s eyes flash with anger and he steps forward. Tony grabs his arm.    
“Don’t. It’s not worth it, Pete,” he says quietly. Peter lets out a huff and steps back, provoking jeering laughter.    
“What a whipped alpha! Come on, Omega, come share a ring with a real Alpha. I’ll show you a good time, promise.” Peter barely restrains a growl when one holds up a ring and licks his lips as he descends into the water and sits in the ring, patting his lap over his cock. “By the end, you’ll be begging for it,” he promises.    
  
Peter feels anger and protectiveness rise in him. He grabs a ring in one hand and Tony’s hand in the other and pulls his Dad after him.    
“Peter, what are you doing?” Tony asks, shocked.   
“You’re sharing with me. I don’t want you on your own with those knotheads around,” he snaps. Tony blinks in surprise at the angry tone coming from Peter.    
“Oh, okay,” he agrees softly. Peter sits in the ring and guides Tony onto his lap. As soon as Tony sits, his back against Peter’s chest, his thighs splayed open over Peter’s, and his ass against Peter’s cock, Peter realises this may have been a bad idea. But they have already started moving down the river.    
  


Peter has his arms around Tony’s waist, and it occurs to him how much control he has over Tony’s body in this moment. The thought makes arousal rise in his stomach, especially as his mind reminds him that it’s only four months till he owns his Dad. 

\---

Tony should not have let Peter do this. Peter just had this possessive gleam in his eyes and Tony didn’t want to refuse, not to mention he didn’t want to get separated from Peter with those alphas around. But sitting like this is too much. It’s basically a sex position, it could be if Peter just tugged his tight shorts down…    
  
He tries not to think about that but fails. It’s all he can think about, having sex with Peter. He wonders what Peter would be like in bed, how he’d treat Tony. He thinks about how strong he is, how he could do anything he wanted with Tony. The river gets a bit rougher and Tony lets out a gasp when the rocking sends his hips grinding against Peter’s, his son’s cock rubbing against his ass. Tony hears Peter let out a choked off moan.   
  
They’re both quiet, but Peter’s breathing speeds up and Tony can feel it on his neck. On the next rough patch, Tony feels Peter’s cock more than before. Oh god, Peter is getting hard. Their hips rock together again and he feels it. His hole gushes at the thought of getting his Alpha hard. He hears a soft moan from Peter and then Peter’s lips are brushing against his mating gland and Tony lets out a moan, cheeks flushing. Their hips rub together over and over. Peter’s cock is fully hard and feels so large against his ass. Tony’s hole keeps releasing slick and his cock is hard. He wants Peter, he wants his son to just pull down his trunks and use him.

 

Suddenly, the ride comes to an end and Tony is clambering off Peter’s lap, eager to get his cock and hole drenched in cold water. It makes him gasp, but it washes some of the smell away and dampens his arousal. They get out of the pool and Tony has no idea what to say except,    
“Need the restroom, be back in ten,” before running off.

\---

Peter stands there in shock as he watches his Dad practically run off. He’d gotten hard and his Dad had gotten so wet and had moaned because of him, for him. It’s the hottest thought in the world that Tony got wet for him, that he wants Peter like an omega wants an alpha.

He grins before finding the toilets himself to wipe away the precum that had smeared across the head of his softening cock.

Later, when they’re back at the hotel and he’s in the shower, Peter touches himself and thinks of the smell, the feel, and the sounds of his Omega.

\---

It’s only a week later at dinner when Peter casually says,    
“I’m seeing someone and I want you to meet him.”    
  
Tony is thrown off. Peter hadn’t mentioned anyone new lately.    
“That’s great, Peter, sure. You want him to come over for dinner?” he asks, smiling and trying to be a good Dad. Peter smiles brightly.    
“Thanks, Dad! I really hope you like him, he’s really smart!” he tells him eagerly.    
“No one’s as smart as you,” Tony says, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Peter laughs,    
“Except you, Dad.” Tony shrugs.    
“What can I say? I am the best!” he boasts, laughing. Peter nods in agreement, smiling at him like he hung the stars in the sky. 

He savours that smile tries to remember every detail. It might not be long till he isn’t the one receiving it.

\---

The following Wednesday, he comes home to Peter and an omega in the living room, cuddling innocently on the sofa.    
“Dad, you’re back,” Peter says, pulling away from the other boy to stand up and cross the room and hug him tightly. Tony feels his gut curl in pleasure at being chosen over the other omega. The omega follows, a light flush on his cheeks.    
“Dad, this is Tom. Tom, this is my Dad, Tony,” he introduces. Tom flushes but shakes Tony’s hand.    
“It’s a great honour to meet you, Mr. Stark,” he manages. Tony smiles,    
“Just Tony, kid. How’s dinner prep going?”   
“Good, Dad, everything is cooking now,” he assures him. Tony kisses Peter’s cheek.    
“Thanks, Pete,” he says before walking into the kitchen and checking everything over.

Tony steps back into the doorway to ask a question and sees Peter and Tom kissing. Peter is cradling the other boy’s head gently and kissing him very softly and sweetly. Tony’s gut twists and he steps out of view. He hates the jealous feeling in his gut. Peter can live his own life, have whatever omegas he wants as long as he treats them well. This is what Tony wanted, right? It should be.    
  
Dinner goes well. Tom is pretty shy, but Peter coaxes him out of his shell and he rambles about coding in an extremely knowledgeable way before stopping and apologising for ranting. Tony watches as Peter kisses his cheek and assures him he wasn’t. The omega smiles, so happy at the praise, and Tony’s gut twists again. They chat about college and other things and Tony sees how kind and smart Tom is.    
  
Peter leaves to go to the bathroom and Tony smiles at Tom.   
“I’ve got to ask,” he says softly. Tom tenses and looks scared. “Is Peter treating you well?” Tom blinks, surprised at the question, and asks,   
“Well?”   
“Yeah, I like to think he’s a pretty good kid, but I want to know if he’s always good to you,” he explains. Tom smiles softly.    
"He's so perfect, Mr. Stark. I’ve never met an alpha who was so interested in me, my interests and hobbies and who encourages me to go to college and get a job. He's wonderful," Tom responds, sounding besotted.    
“That’s good to hear,” he says, nodding.    
“He’s a really good listener. A lot of alphas talk over you or don’t really listen or care, but I always feel like Peter cares about what I’m saying, even when we were just friends,” he explains. Tony grins, that makes him feel better at least. He’s succeeded as a parent.    
“Great,” he says just before Peter enters the room.   
  
After dinner, Peter drives Tom home as he has quite an early curfew. When he gets back, he joins Tony on the sofa where he’s watching a movie and cuddles up against him. Peter smells of Tom’s perfume. Tony hates it, and he hates that he hates it. He hates that the thought of the omega kissing Peter in the car and putting his hands on Peter makes him angry.   
“Did you like him?” Peter asks. Tony smiles and ruffles his hair.    
“Yeah, he seemed like a sweet kid. Smart, too,” he answers. Peter smiles and snuggles closer to his side to watch the movie with him.    
“Love you, Dad.”   
“Love you too, Pete,” he responds softly.   
  
The movie ends and Peter yawns.    
“Come on, we should both go to bed,” he says, standing and tugging Tony to his feet. They hold hands as they cross the room to the corridor. When Peter lets go to go to his own room, Tony’s heart clenches and he catches his hand. Peter turns back, eyebrow raised.   
“Come on,” he says and pulls Peter to his room instead.

Tony misses the smirk on Peter's lips. 

Tony lets go of Peter’s hand and strips down to his underwear, pulling a pair of loose cotton trousers on. He turns to climb into bed and sees Peter. Peter doesn't have pajamas in here, or anything else. He’s in his boxers and he makes no move to go get anything else. He gets into the bed and smiles at Tony. Tony smiles back and climbs in, too.   
  
They move in unison to the middle of the bed, but after a few seconds Tony realises he can’t stand facing Peter, it makes the scent of Tom too strong. He turns over instead and Peter instantly snuggles up to his back, kissing his shoulder.

They lie together in the dark, it’s peaceful. Peter's hand starts drawing patterns on his stomach, gentle, careful, so _Peter_ in all his actions. But then the hand starts to wander higher, and Tony’s breath almost catches when it traces the underside of his pec.   
"You know, Dad, some people would say it's inappropriate that you don't wear a shirt around me," Peter murmurs, voice soft. Tony has a built physique. Peter was tracing his muscles before, quite unomega, but he can't get rid of the soft layer of fat around his pecs, especially not now that he's had a kid.  
  
Peter's fingers trace the bottom of that small, soft swell and Tony tries to calm his racing heartbeat.  
"I don't care about that stuff, didn't think you did either, Pete," he says, trying to sound disinterested as Peter's hand cups his pec. **  
**"I don't. I think the whole fuss about omegas keeping their chests covered is dumb, just like you do. I was just saying… ," he explains as his hand squeezes the swell. Tony's cheeks flush at the small rush of pleasure. Peter's hand doesn't stop kneading his small breast, then his thumb drags over the nipple. Tony's breath hitches and he gasps, shutting his eyes.  
  
Peter chuckles, low and soft, and Tony's thighs press together involuntarily in arousal.   
"Oops, sorry Dad, guess I shouldn't do that," he murmurs, but his hand is slow to leave, giving one last squeeze before dragging back down his torso to rest over his stomach again. Peter snuggles closer and Tony is suddenly painfully aware of Peter's soft cock against his ass through the thin layers of fabric they wear.

He tries to remind himself that Peter has a boyfriend, then remembers something that is sure to kill his arousal.    
"So do I need to have the sex talk with you?" he asks, smirking.   
  
Peter laughs and Tony is sure he is rolling his eyes.   
"Daaad, you've given it to me like 6 times in my life," he reminds him.    
"But you weren't dating anyone before," he points out. He can almost hear Peter roll his eyes.   
"Yes, I know about protection and to always use it. Yes, I know that my consent and my partner’s come before everything else. And yes, I know that omegas in heat can't consent to mating unless you’ve already talked about it before," he lists off exasperatedly, trying to get it all out before Tony can give him a lecture. Tony laughs.    
"I guess you’ve got it covered. You can always talk to me if anything happens though, okay?" he reminds him softly, looking back at him. Yes, he’s selfish, and part of him now wants Peter for himself. But he is still Peter’s Dad, and he wants him to know that he will always be there for him.   
"I know that Dad, and anyway, you don't need to worry, it isn't that serious," he assures him.

Tony raises an eyebrow because it had certainly seemed that way.  
"It isn’t?" he questions.  
"No, he's really sweet, isn't he? But not for me, I think. Don't worry, I’m not leading him on. I encouraged him to go with his first choice for college even though it’s across the country, so I'll just say I don't want to hold him back once he gets the acceptance letter in a few days," he explains. Tony is frozen, confused, and Peter continues, shrugging casually.   
"I only asked him ‘cause he reminded me of you, Dad," Peter murmurs. Tony flushes, throat dry. Tony always knew he’d be replaced, but not so, so blatantly.  
"Oh?" he manages.   
"Yeah, same lovely hair, similar personality, but so nervous. I wanted to see if I liked him, and if not, give him a confidence boost by getting him to apply for his dream college and dating Peter Stark for a few months," he explains casually. Tony can’t speak because fuck, Peter really did ask an omega out because he was like Tony.  
"That's cocky, kid," he manages. Peter shifts and leans forward to press a kiss to Tony's cheek but can't really reach and ends up kissing his jaw instead.   
"Got it from you, Omega," he teases back.

Tony laughs and so does Peter and the alpha laces their fingers together. It feels intimate. To lie like this and have his hand held so carefully and firmly. Silence falls and Peter yawns, snuggling close. Tony wonders what he did to deserve the torture of Peter shifting a little and grinding his cock against Tony’s ass. Peter falls a sleep eventually, and then Tony can finally calm himself enough to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates but I hope everyone liked this chapter! When my uni exams are over in two weeks there will be more :)


End file.
